


Gifts

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: In their lives, so much had been taken away from them.  Still, though, they had so much to give their children.





	1. From My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I can't help but love writing about InoShikaCho as parents. Enjoy this quick collection of drabbles (not sure if that's the right term for this or not). Either way; it's quick, sweet and fluffy.

**Flowers**

“Mommy! What are these called again?” Ino smiled picking up Inojin to look at the flower safely held in his hands. 

“These are chrysanthemums.”

“Cr...San...t...mum?” He asked proudly.

“Yes, they mean hope, love, and friendship.” 

“They’re pretty! I like the different colors.” 

“Me too baby.” She always loved bringing Inojin to the flower shop with her. She was kept busy working for Konoha’s Intelligence Division but she enjoyed her more simple work in the family store. 

“What’s this one? With all the pointy stuff?” He asked looking at the green plant sitting on the counter. He reached his hand out to touch the spikes then pulled his hand right back.

“It is called a cactus. Where your Aunt Temari is from it rarely ever rains and so not a lot of plants can grow but they have cactus. A lot of people think that they are plain or don’t like them because they have spines and can poke you. But they can flower and bloom as well. And the cactus flower means warmth and care between a mom and her baby. It also symbolizes the strength to go through really hard things. As you grow up and learn more I always want you to look beyond what something might look like at first glance. Something or someone might be scary or unfamiliar but be brave and open-minded to look and learn about it.” She’d walked through enough minds to know there were shattered broken pieces in everyone. Inojin nodded. His mom was so pretty and smart like daddy always said. 

“Yes, mommy. It’s like our family flower, the bush clover, positive love. I’ll be happy and loving like mommy and daddy.” Ino ruffled his hair affectionately her baby was growing up and she was both excited and dreading it at the same time. She wanted him to stay her baby just a little longer. 

The rest of the morning she observed him as he dutifully watered the plants taking great care to give the cactus enough. He would so sweetly talk to the plants about how much he liked their colors and encouraged them to grow. He’d greet any customers that came thru. He’d ask them questions about who they might be buying flowers for and provide his recommendations. He’d convinced his Uncle Shikamaru that he needed to buy his Aunt Temari an elaborate bouquet of purple tulips because they meant perfect love and purple was for royalty. Shikadai has just told him that his mom was a princess in Suna.

“So what are you apologizing for?” Ino grinned wrapping up the bouquet. 

He just rolled his eyes. “Nothing, I stopped by to say hi. I didn’t think I’d get hustled into buying flowers by a toddler.” She just laughed brightly taking the money from his hand. 

“I guess just take it as a deposit for when you inevitably mess up.”

He just sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “Gah...troublesome. Bye, thank you for the recommendation Inojin. I’ll make sure to let your aunt know that you picked them out.” 

The two blondes waved with bright smiles. 

“You ready to go see daddy?” 

“Uhm almost! 5 minutes?” He requested. 

“Okay let me start closing up.”

Once she’d finished arranging the counter and wiping down the surfaces her son returned with an array of flowers that his little arms could carry.

“Can I buy these flowers please?” 

She smiled down at him amused carefully taking the stems from his arms to begin arranging them.

“Of course baby. Are you buying them for someone special?”

“Yes! She is the best so I picked out the prettiest flowers.”

She nodded with a smile. “Oh, I see. They are beautiful.” He’d run thru and grabbed all different stalks but they were all brightly colored. 

She handed him the bouquet taking in exchange a crumpled bill that he’d pulled out of his pocket.

“Daddy gave me money to buy a snack but I’d rather buy these flowers.”

“Well, this girl must be special for you to give up your snack money for.” 

On their way home he took great care to keep the bouquet safe and in pristine condition. She wondered who it could be for, and was terrified that her baby had a crush on someone already. 

Once they arrived home she began preparing dinner while Inojin went to his room to play. 

Ino looked down feeling a tug on her dress. 

“Yes, baby?”

From his back, Inojin pulled out a hand-drawn card and the bouquet he’d bought earlier. 

“I made you a card and the flowers were for you, Mommy!” He told her with a proud smile. Ino felt tears appear in her eyes while she gathered him into a hug. 

“Thank you little one. You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I know but some people are worth giving up your snack money for. I love you, mommy.”

She tightened her hold on him even more so. “I love you too baby. You’re the best gift I could ever ask for.” She was so thankful to have such a thoughtful and sweet child. That she’d gifted her child a level of kindness and compassion. She hoped that he’d always look at her so admiringly. 

When Sai came home Injojn proudly pointed out to his father the flower bouquet that he’d picked out that was now the centerpiece for their table. 

"Daddy! Look what I gave mommy!" He walked over to see the brightly colored bouquet after kissing Ino. 

“You did a great job buddy. Did your mommy cry?” He teased her with a smile. 

“Of course!” He just laughed and picked him up while Ino rolled her eyes. 

“It’s going to be hard to top this.”

“I think that you might need to give me more snack money.” His parents both laughed loudly before proceeding to kiss his cheeks. 

“Well if you keep getting uncle Shikamaru to buy flowers I’ll give you a cut.”

“Deal” 

**Wind**

“Mama! Look! I made a fan!” 

Temari looked down amused at her son. He had a carefully folded construction paper fan that he was waving around in the air. 

“Be careful or you’ll cause a maelstrom.”

“Don’t be silly mama it’s not real.” She just chuckled to herself. Her son was way too smart for his own good. 

“My apologies my Little Fawn.” 

“When I get older and if I train will I be able to use wind style like you?” She was surprised by the question. Shikadai was a mini Shikamaru, she figured that he’d only want to know how to use shadow jutsu. 

“Yes, if you train hard enough you could probably be an even better wind user than me.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work.” She just smiled, he was his father's son. 

“It is, but you’re smart and capable. I know that you can master both of our jutsu if you really tried.” He nodded looking as though he was contemplating whether the effort it would take would be worth it. 

He’d watched both of his parents train in awe at their ability and control over their jutsu. It seemed so effortless. He wanted to believe that he could become that talented too. 

“You really think I’ll be able to?” His bright green eyes that reminded her so much of her own looked up at her hopefully. 

“Of course. When I met your father he was the laziest shinobi I’d ever met. It made me so mad.”

“Really?” He asked surprised. It seemed like such a far cry from the father that was the Hokage’s adviser and came home late at night.

“Yes, but he learned and pushed himself. Lucky for you, you have my genes so you’re already ahead of where he was.” 

He just smiled at her at the thought. “Can I uh see what it feels like.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you use your wind on me just like a little you know?”

She eyed him carefully. “Why?”

“So that I can know what it's like to fly…”

Her baby was always a curious child. He wanted to know how the world worked. It wasn’t surprising. Temari just smiled, it was such a sweet and innocent request. She’d only really ever used her wind to defend or destroy not for something so childish. Part of her wanted to admonish him for asking her such a silly thing, but that would come soon enough. 

“Okay, but this is a one-time thing.” 

She didn’t know if she could fulfill that promise seeing how happy he was floating in the wind. He was laughing and smiling begging her to make him go higher that she couldn’t help but indulge him. Life as a shinobi was hard and peace couldn’t be guaranteed. Soon enough it will be up to her son and the new generation of ninja to care for the village and the world. It was a tall order and a heavy weight to put on little shoulders so if she had an opportunity now to make him feel weightless and free that was what she needed to do. Real-life would happen eventually.

She felt Shikamaru’s arms wrap around her waist surprising her. “Having fun?” 

She nodded resting her head against his chest. “He’s growing up too fast.” She sighed. She knew that it was bound to happen and there would be so much more growth and exciting milestones, but she knew that she’d miss him being so young and innocent. Shikamaru made hand signs in front of them using his shadow jutsu to wrap around their son.

“Daddy!!!!” He cheered loudly seeing the shadow wrap carefully around him. It deposited him in his mama's arms. 

“Thank you, Mama! That was a lot of fun!” He smiled so brightly at her that she felt her heart melt. Her family brought her so much more joy than she thought she could ever experience. 

“I had fun too my little Fawn thank you.”

“I’m going to be the best wind, shadow jutsu user that ever existed!” They both knew that if anyone could do it, it would be their child. 

“I’m sure you will son,” Shikamaru told him affectionately knowing that his son would surpass him and Temari one day.

**Blades **

Karui smiled using her katana to block ChouChou’s attack. 

“Good job little one. You have some good instincts.” ChouChou grinned at the compliment. She knew that she was becoming better every day. 

Her Uncle Omoi had given her a playset of Katanas when he visited last. This was after Karui loudly explained why the toddler shouldn’t have the sharp, deadly set he’d originally tried to give her. She promised that he could give them to her when she was old enough to carry the set. Either way, Karui was thankful for it. She was sure that her daughter would rely on Akimichi Jutsu but she wanted her to develop in kenjutsu as well. Being the female in the InoShikaCho trio meant that she’d had to hold her own. Her daughter would be able to stand on her own feet with her skills. 

While they were just playing Karui could tell that her daughter was strong and would be a formidable kunoichi when she grew up. She’d shown improvement daily. There weren’t too many girls that wanted to become ninjas, even less now that there was peace. Her daughter would be at the forefront, leading a generation of kunoichi. 

Taking a break Karui fed her a healthy snack while they laid on the grass. She knew her husband's appetite and that her daughter had inherited it, but she still wanted her to eat a balanced meal as much as possible. 

“Mommy! Can I see you use your katanas?” Karui was surprised by the request but nodded. Despite it being peacetime she still tried to keep her skills up. Using them so freely felt wonderful. Like reacquainting herself with an old friend. In the Leaf, there weren’t too many Shinobi who handled ninja blades with the proficiency she did. 

ChouChou watched her mom with wide, bright eyes. She looked so graceful and beautiful while she wielded her weapons. The blades glittering in the light while her hair flowed freely in waves behind her. She was light on her feet that it looked like she was floating through it. She moved like a dancer. ChouChou couldn’t help but clap when she had finished. 

“Mommy! That was amazing!” Karui smiled and kissed her forehead softly. 

“Thank you, baby.”

“Do you think that I’ll ever be able to move like that?”

“You’re my daughter so of course, you will. The kunoichi from the Cloud are all powerful warriors. You carry their legacy within you. You have your daddy’s strength and my skills. It’s a strong combination. Right hun?” 

ChouChou looked behind surprised to see her dad standing there with a smile. 

“Daddy!” ChouChou ran and jumped into her father's arms. He placed an affectionate hand on her head. 

“Your Mommy is amazing isn’t she?”

“She really is daddy. It’s no wonder you love her a lot!” 

“You’re right my little bug. She’s given us both a lot of gifts. We’re very lucky that she’s ours.” Karui couldn’t help the blush. After so long he still made her feel like a blushing schoolgirl. 

Of all the things that the universe could have given her, her husband and daughter would always remain her greatest gifts. 


	2. From my Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person, he believed in me.” ―Jim Valvano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Continuing on the family feels train we have the InoShikaCho dads. They're the best! :D

**Artistry **

“Daddy! Look! It’s you, me and Mommy.” Inojin proudly showed his dad a brightly painted picture. They’d spent the day at his studio while Ino was working at Intelligence Headquarters. Their son in his young age had already demonstrated skill and talent for art. Even his tiny hands could wield paintbrushes with great skill. 

“I love it son. We’ll hang it up when we get home after you show your mommy.” Inojin smiled brightly at the proud look in his father's eyes. His daddy was so talented and his paintings were always celebrated and hung in galleries or museums. He hoped that one day his paintings would hang up right next to his. 

“Thank you, daddy! It’s because of your help. Did your daddy teach you to paint?” Sai felt his heart stop at the question. They had begun telling Inojin about Ino’s father Inoichi so his interest was expected. 

He took a deep breath hoping to explain this correctly. “No son, I didn’t know my father. I was an orphan so I didn’t have parents. I was raised to be a ninja from a young age.”

Inojin’s face fell at the sad explanation. He couldn’t imagine not having his dad around. 

“But I did have a wonderful brother. Your Uncle Shin encouraged me to paint and develop my skills in art.” Sai could tell he was still upset and pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re not going to go anywhere right daddy?” Inojin asked worried, his blue eyes wide and wondering. Sai tightened his hold on him. 

“Never, I’ll always be here for you and your mommy. You’ll never get rid of me.” He promised. He’d done a lot of terrible things in his life and at times worried that he didn’t deserve this much happiness, but he would fight till the very end to keep it. 

“Okay, daddy. I love you.”

He held him close to his heart. “I love you too son.”

He coaxed his son out of his sad state by bringing to life with his jutsu the picture that he’d just painted. He smiled and laughed along with him forgetting this empty part of his family tree and enjoying the one he had now. 

Inojin fell asleep on Sai’s back on their way home his soft flutter of breath relaxing and calming Sai’s worried thoughts. He’d never imagined during his time in the Foundation that he could have a son and a wife. That he could love something so much. Yet here he was holding the purest incarnation of the love between him and Ino. He hoped that his brother Shin could see how happy he was now.

“Sai, honey are you okay? You’ve been quiet since you got home with Inojin.” Ino asked worriedly taking care to rub his shoulders. 

“Do you think Inojin resents the fact that he has no family from my side?”

Ino moved to sit on his lap running her hand through his hair trying to comfort him. He could be too hard on himself sometimes. “Sai, honey no of course not. He has you as his father. He looks at you like you painted the moon in the sky. Besides he has a whole host of uncles, aunts, and cousins because of our friends in the village. He’s not without family and neither are you.” 

Sai took a deep breath and nodded. She was right, she always was. No, his family wasn’t traditional in any sense but they did have love and respect and that’s what he’d gifted his son. 

He pulled her into a kiss. It’s familiarity and warmth calming the hurt inside him. “Thank you, my Light. You, Inojin, the Leaf. My family is perfect.” 

**Shadows **

Shikamaru walked down the hall towards his son’s room. It was eerily quiet. He had just said goodnight to his mother thanking her for watching Shikadai while he and Temari we’re out. 

“Son? What are you doing?” He asked opening the door to Shikadai’s room. He was sitting on his bed with a single light on. 

“I’m making shadow puppets!” He explained to his father proudly. Shikamaru looked over to the wall to see the shadow his son’s hands made. 

“Now I’m just like you!” Shikamaru grinned amusedly. He’d recently been sparring with Temari and Shikadai was able to see him use his shadow jutsu. It must have sparked his interest. But shadow puppets? It seemed hilarious that he was the heir to the Nara clan and powerful jutsu but he’d reduced it to something so childish. It made him realize just how young and innocent he still was. He didn’t know the extent of the power that he had inherited. 

“Sounds like fun. You’ll have to show me how to do it.” He requested taking a seat next to him. 

Shikadai's green eyes glittered with excitement. “Really? You’ve never made shadow puppets?”

He shrugged. “Nope. Your grandfather taught me to use shadows differently. Please teach me.” 

Shikadai smiled proudly and launched into an explanation of needing to form shapes with your hands and that when they hit the light it forms shapes on the wall. 

“Okay, I think I get it. Look I made a bunny.”

“Good job daddy!” Shikamaru was oddly proud of himself especially seeing the joy in his child’s eyes. 

“Okay seems like I’ve got the hang of this. What’s next?”

“Hello?” Temari looked confused seeing her son and husband sprawled out on Shikadai’s small bed making elaborate signs with their hands.

“Mama! Come make shadow puppets with me and daddy!” 

“Shadow puppets?” She asked amused. The greatest shadow jutsu user of their generation was making shadow puppets.

“Yes, not gonna lie. I’m getting pretty good according to Shikadai. I can even make a dog.” She tried not to laugh out loud seeing Shikamaru’s shadow incarnation of a dog on the wall.

“Impressive.”

“Here mama I’ll help you. Sit next to daddy.” Shikadai instructed her crawling into his father's lap. 

“Yea Mama let Shikadai teach you.” Shikamaru grinned making space next to him for his wife. 

She just shook her head with a smile and sat next to her family. 

“Okay, my little fawn. Show me what to do.” She requested patting his head affectionately. 

It turned out to be more challenging than she thought. She was excellent at weaving hand signs to perform different jutsu but retraining her hands to move in a different way than she was used to was confusing.

“It’s okay Mama. It takes some practice.” She wanted to slap away the smug look on Shikamaru’s face but just kissed her son's forehead.

“Thank you, baby. I’ll keep working on it.” 

“Everything during the mission go okay? 

Shikamaru asked his wife taking the ties out from her hair. The slump in her shoulders worried him and he knew that she needed some extra love and care tonight. 

She rested her head against his chest focusing on his heartbeat to ground her. 

“It was tough. We got it done, but it was just one of those you know.” He nodded placing an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. He held her just a little tighter never taking for granted that she came home safe. 

“Making shadow puppets with you and Shikadai helped.” 

He smiled gently at her. “He does have a gift of knowing exactly what we need.”

They knew that one day their son would use shadows to hurt and kill but for now, they’d enjoy making shadow puppets in the dark. 

**Butterflies **

Chouji smiled watching ChouChou run around chasing the butterflies flying in the wind. 

Today they decided to go out for a walk while Karui was out on a mission. Even at her young age, ChouChou had developed her own sense of style. Today’s outfit consisted of a glittery bright pink dress with a set of elaborate blue butterfly wings from her toy box.

“Daddy!!!! They’re so pretty!” She flapped her wings trying to mimic the delicate insects. 

She walked up to him with a pout.

“What’s wrong my little bug?” He asked worried about the dejected look on her face. 

She looked up at him with bright, wide eyes. “When will my wings grow?” 

He got a thoughtful look on his face and took her tiny hand in his. She had been growing fast but her hand still seemed so small wrapped in his own.

He walked them further into their family lands to a field covered in yellow flower bushes. 

He parted the flowers looking for something specific before settling down next to his girl. 

Opening his hand ChouChou looked amazed at the small bug crawling in his hand.

“This is a caterpillar. When it’s born it’s very tiny and has to eat a lot to become bigger and stronger. Once it’s big enough it doesn’t stay as a caterpillar it goes into something called a cocoon.” He pointed to where underneath a flower was hanging a small green capsule looking thing.

“The caterpillar is in there?”

“Yes. It’s a lot of work while it’s in there. It takes a lot of energy and strength to change. Not all of them will make it but the strong ones do. Do you know what happens to them?” ChouChou shook her head no. 

“Well the strongest ones break out of their cocoon, they earn their wings and they become butterflies.” He explained. 

“Right now, you’re my very hungry caterpillar. You’re becoming bigger and stronger. Soon you’ll have to go into a cocoon and daddy won’t be able to make it easy for you. You’ll have to do the hard work but I know you’ll be strong enough and that’s when you’ll earn your wings.” 

ChouChou nodded her head looking at the small caterpillar still crawling around. It was a cute enough bug but she wanted to become a beautiful butterfly like her mommy was. 

“Okay daddy but you’ll be there to watch me grow right?” 

He pulled her into a hug. “Always my little bug. And until you get your own wings I’ll have to let you borrow mine.” She laughed loudly as he placed her effortlessly on his shoulders. He began to run around making her feel weightless as though she was flying.

“Mommy! Come be a butterfly with us!” Karui looked at her husband and daughter amused. She'd just arrived home from her mission and went in search for her family. Smiling to herself she opened up her arms just as her daughter had and flew along next to them. 

“Your daughter refused to take off her wings. She wore them to bed with her pajamas.” Karui informed her husband before crawling into his arms. 

He just laughed and kissed her softly. “Is that so?” 

“Said something about needing to become a butterfly. I was too tired to argue.” 

He just chuckled once more drawing his wife closer into him. “She’s stubborn that one. I wonder where she gets that from…” Karui hit him lightly on his chest making him laugh aloud. 

“That’s a good thing! Hopefully, no sweet-talking boys will deal with her attitude and sweep her off her feet then.” Karui teased knowing he hated thinking about his little Princess all grown up.

He groaned. “Fine, you win.” 

“Thank you, darling. She’s lucky to have you as a father.” 

“Not luckier than I am to have my two best girls.” Fatherhood could be difficult and left him questioning himself at times, but it was the greatest gift he'd ever received. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or comments. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> *Till the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! The dads are up next :D
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
